Fenris/Approval
Friendship Friendship with Fenris can generally be earned by siding against any mages, not coddling him when he speaks of his problems but understanding them, being ruthless to slavers and being kind to the innocents- particularly elves and slaves- in the game. 'Act 1' * Act of Mercy: Refuse to help Grace and the others escape the Circle * Act of Mercy: Return the mages to the Circle upon exiting the cave * An Errant Letter: Telling Ser Thrask, "Pay me or I'll expose you." * Bait and Switch: At the end of the quest, a non-mage Hawke says, "I'm well aware." (only available to a non-mage Hawke who brought a mage along during the second half of this quest.) * Bait and Switch: At the end of the quest, Hawke investigates and says, "Why is Danarius after you?" and then chooses the diplomatic options. ** ''Note: If Hawke is a mage, there is no way to avoid rivalry gain at the end of this quest. However, in addition to doing the above dialogue option, if "Survival." was chosen in response to Fenris's first question, the final rivalry score will only be'' , which is the lowest it can be. * Enemies Among Us: When talking to Cullen upon returning to the Gallows (after completing the quest), recommend not to reinstate Keran. ** Leave the area and return to speak with Cullen again, choose "I support the Templars." * Fenris Recruited: If Hawke uses the following dialogue options: ** "I've thought about it." or "Lothering is gone." ** Next three options have no effect. ** Investigate > "How long since you escaped?" > "You've been alone?" > "Are you sure?" > "Good plan." ** "You could make a home here." * Fenris Recruited: Alternatively, if Hawke follows the steps shown above but ignores the Investigate conversation options, instead skipping right to "You could make a home here." * The Gallows: If Fenris is in the party when Hawke returns to the Gallows for the first time and says, "The Circle is necessary." * Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, Hawke says, "The demon, you mean." * Long Way Home: At the end of the quest, Merrill asks Hawke if he/she will visit soon and Hawke says, "I don't think so." * Tranquility: When Hawke meets Anders for the first time: ** Investigate > "Help him escape the circle?" ** "That's a little controversial." for or "Mages must be contained." for * Wayward Son: When Hawke obtains the quest from Ser Thrask and says, "Feynriel is a menace." * Wayward Son: Hawke defers to Fenris when dealing with Danzig and then kills him afterwards. * Wayward Son: Hawke kills the slaver holding Feynriel hostage or defers to Varric and then kills the slaver anyway. ** ''Note: No approval points are awarded here if Hawke says, "I don't need to step."'' * Wayward Son: Hawke tells Feynriel to go to the Circle 'Act 2' * Mirror Image: Hawke refuses to give Merrill the arulin'holm * A Bitter Pill: Hawke responds to the slaver demanding Fenris be turned over, "He's not a slave!" * A Bitter Pill: To Fenris's request to go after Hadriana immediately, Hawke says, "We go after them." * A Bitter Pill: When talking to Orana, Hawke says, "I'm sorry." * A Bitter Pill: Hawke offers Orana work and says, "I will pay her." when confronted by Fenris. * A Bitter Pill: Hawke defers to Fenris when dealing with Hadriana * A Bitter Pill: Hawke says to Fenris after dealing with Hadriana in the last dialogue option (Comfort) "I'm sorry, Fenris" (on the Friendship path) * The Book of Shartan: Give the gift to Fenris (on the Friendship path) * Demands of The Qun: Hawke agrees to one-on-one combat at Fenris's suggestion (only available if Isabela does not return) * Dissent: Hawke stops Anders from killing Ella * Dissent: Hawke tells Ella to return to the Circle * Night Terrors: Hawke rejects Torpor's offer * Speak to Fenris: ** "It could be." (Flirt) (if Friendship exists) ** "You're my friend." (Confirmed) (if Friendship exists) ** "I can help you." * Speak to Fenris : After dealing with Hadriana First dialogue options: ** "I was worried about you." (Flirt) ** "That's what I'm here for." (Witty) ** "I understand." (Diplomatic) Second dialogue options: ** "She deserved to die." ** "You wanted to?" ** "You gave your word." Third dialogue options: ** "It's not a burden." ** "You should go." 'Act 3' * Alone: In the first dialogue choice, pick either the Diplomatic or Witty option and then agree at the first opportunity to go with him to meet Varania at the Hanged Man * Alone: Tell Danarius "He is no one's slave" * Alone: Choose the Companion dialogue option after defeating Danarius for Fenris to decide what to do with Varania (he kills her) * A New Path: Tell Keeper Marethari "Talk some sense into Merrill." * A New Path: Tell Merrill "You weren't listening." * A New Path: Tell Dalish that "I'll take responsibility." * Blade of Mercy (quest): Give the sword to Fenris (on the Friendship path) * Blade of Mercy (quest): Hawke keeps the sword (on the Friendship path) * Gamlen's Greatest Treasure: Hawke encourages Charade to meet Gamlen * Speak to Fenris: If every "good" option is chosen (if Friendship exists) Legacy DLC * Altar of Dumat: Hawke defiles the altar * Legacy (quest): Hawke sides with Larius Rivalry Rivalry with Fenris can generally be earned by siding with any mages in the game, or by dealing with slavers. 'Act 1' * Act of Mercy: Telling Grace that you will distract the templars or that you will kill Thrask ; * Act of Mercy: Lying to the Templars . * Bait and Switch: Upon completion of the quest, if Hawke is a mage, Fenris will question your motives when you recruit him. "Seeking power" will earn ; "Survival" and "Find Out" yield ; nothing earns ; asking if it will be a problem earns . Non-Mage Hawke, choosing "That's not your concern" or defending the mage in party earns * The Deep Roads Expedition: Hawke accepts the demon's offer * Enemies Among Us: Recommending that Keran keep his job as templar . * An Errant Letter: Hawke keeps Ser Thrask's secret * Fenris Recruited: Based on Hawke's responses, can be gained up to * Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic Hawke says, "It did help us." * Long Way Home: At the end, assuring Merrill that you will visit soon . * Tranquility: When speaking with Anders for the first time, choosing to investigate and selecting the "Help him escape the Circle?" option, answer "The mages need their freedom" . If playing as a mage, you can also choose "I help all my fellow mages" for an extra . * Wayward Son: Stating that you wish to help Feynriel when accepting the quest from Ser Thrask in the Gallows * Wayward Son: Let Fenris get information out of Danzig and then spare him * Wayward Son: Defer to Varric when dealing with the slaver holding Feynriel hostage and then doesn't kill him afterwards * Wayward Son: Tell the slaver holding Feynriel hostage that you can work something out * Wayward Son: Allow Feynriel to go to the Dalish * Gallows: With Fenris in the party: Earn points depending on your answer. For the most, pick: "It's wrong to oppress mages." . For the least, pick: "The Circle doesn't work." 'Act 2' * Gallows: Same as for Act 1 (if you have not already done it). * A Bitter Pill: During the first ambush, offer to make a deal * A Bitter Pill: When talking to Orana, offer to have her work for you and then suggest you'll make her a slave * A Bitter Pill: After the ambush, avoid going to the caves. Slavers will eventually ambush you in the city. Tell Fenris to "Watch his tone" * A Bitter Pill: After killing Hadriana, comment that not all mages are like what he says * A Bitter Pill: When you arrive at your estate, Fenris will be there. Tell him to let go of his past * The Book of Shartan: Give the gift to Fenris (on the Rivalry path) * Fenris Night Terrors: Speaking to Fenris in his mansion after he turns on you during Night Terrors (if you have over +80 rivalry, no matter what choice you pick) * Night Terrors: When in the Fade, making a deal with Torpor instead of killing him * Demands of The Qun: Refuse the duel Fenris suggests if in the party (only available if Isabela does not return) * Demands of The Qun: Refuse the duel Arishok suggests (available even if Isabela returns) * Dissent: If you fail to save Ella * Dissent: If you say to Ella to get out of the city * Mirror Image: Choosing "Don't blame yourself" after the fight with the Varterral * Mirror Image: Give Merrill the arulin'holm * Speak to Fenris ** "They could be." (Flirt) (if Rivalry exists) ** "You're my teammate." (if Rivalry exists) ** "That's true." * Speak to Fenris : After dealing with Hadriana ** "you were out of line." followed by "yes." (if Friendship exists) 'Act 3' * Alone: Choosing the 'Witty' dialogue option followed by asking him why he's following up on this, instead of immediately accepting or rejecting his request * Alone: Offer to negotiate an arrangement with Danarius * Alone: Prevent Fenris from killing Varania * Alone: Question Fenris blaming magic * A New Path: Tell Keeper Marethari "Help us fix the mirror." * A New Path: Tell Merrill "She was stupid." * A New Path: When confronted by Fenarel, choose "Stand down." * Best Served Cold: Speaking in support of the mages * Blade of Mercy (quest): Fenris rejects the sword (on the Rivalry path) * Blade of Mercy (quest): Hawke keeps the sword (on the Rivalry path) * Justice (quest): Accepting the quest via 'Kind' / diplomatic responses * Justice (quest): Agreeing to help Anders get into the Chantry * On the Loose: Blaming the situation on the Templars when talking with Meredith at the end of the quest Legacy DLC * Altar of Dumat: Offer a tribute to Dumat Category:Guides